Janelle
Janelle to uczennica liceum Mission Creek, w której podkochuje się Leo Dooley. W jej rolę wciela się Madison Pettis, a w polskim dubbingu podkłada jej głos Julia Chatys. Wygląd Janelle to szczupła dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i tego samego koloru kręconych włosach. Historia Janelle debiutuje w odcinku Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, gdzie okazuje się, że Leo się w niej podkochuje. Chłopak chciał jej zaimponować, dlatego też zabrał ją w podróż helikopterem Davenporta. W odcinku Back from the Future zaprosiła Leośka do kina, lecz on nie przyszedł, bo musiał ratować Adama, Bree i Chase'a przed śmiercią, a gdy opowiadał jej całą historię, ta mu nie uwierzyła. Ostatni raz w serii pierwszej Janelle pojawia się w odcinku Air Leo. Leo ponownie próbuje jej zaimponować, dlatego też bierze udział w meczu koszykówki 1-na-1 przeciwko niepokonanemu Trentowi. Kiedy chłopak oszukuje, kierując butami antygrawitacyjnymi, które ukradł Trent, Jenelle jest zła na niego. Leo obiecuje więcej nie oszukiwać i ostatecznie przegrywa, ale udaje mu się trafić jednego kosza, co bardzo ucieszyło jego miłość. Janelle powraca w drugim sezonie w odcinku Avalanche, gdzie Leo zaprasza ją do siebie. Starając się jej zaimponować, Dooley przez przypadek zamraża ją przez jeden z wynalazków Donalda. Pojawia się ponownie w odcinku Prank You Very Much. Tam okazuje się, że babcia Leośka, Rose nie lubi Janelle co jej się nie podoba. Janelle porwaca w odcinku Mission: Mission Creek High, gdzie unika Leośka, gdyż twierdzi, że ten przynosi jej pecha. Ona starał się jej udowodnić, że jest inaczej. Zabrał ją na turniej koszykówki w szkole, ale została kilka razy poturbowana przez przypadkowych uczniów. Wkrótce Leo uratował jej życie przed spadającym zderzakiem od auta Perry. W odcinku Scramble the Orbs ''Janelle brała udział w szkolnym przedstawieniu wraz z Adamem. Leo uważał iż przedstawienie jest nudne, ale dla Janelle postanowił przyjść. W odcinku ''Cyborg Shark Attack ''Leo okłamuje Janelle, że nie boi się rekinów, a osoby, które krzyczeli w kinie na filmie o rekinach to Adam i Chase. Ci postanowili się zemścić na Leo i wypuścili do salnonu robotycze rekiny, które miały nastraszyć Leo przed Janelle. Jednak rekiny dzięki sztucznej inteligencji zbuntowały się i uwięziły Janelle, Leo, Chase'a i Adama w salonie. Po raz kolejny Janelle powraca w odcinku ''Armed & Dangerous, gdzie Leo pokazuje jej swoje nowe bioniczne moce. Po raz ostatni w trzecim sezonie Janelle pojawia się w odcinku Adam Steps Up, gdzie Leo zaprasza ją na bioniczną wyspę. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Janelle jest bardzo inteligentną i opanowaną dziewczyną. Jest normalna i uczciwa. Nie lubi wywyższających się chłopaków. Uwielbia komiksy, podobnie jak Leo, i koszykówkę. Występy Sezon 1 * Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (pierwsze pojawienie) * Back from the Future * Air Leo Sezon 2 # Avalanche # Prank You Very Much Sezon 3 # Mission: Mission Creek High # Scramble the Orbs # Cyborg Shark Attack # Armed & Dangerous # Adam Steps Up Ciekawostki * Uwielbia koszykówkę (Air Leo) i komiksy (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). * Nie lubi wywyższających się chłopaków, co zostało ujawnione w odcinku Air Leo. * Leo z przyszłości ujawnił, że Janelle jest jego dziewczyną. Jednak gdy współczesny Leo nie poszedł z nią do kina w odcinku Back from the Future, Janelle zastąpił pies. * Leo w odcinku Mission: Mission Creek High uratował ją. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie